


jeremy actually gets laid

by ghoststoriesandothershit (orphan_account)



Series: if u know me irl please dont read these [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Trans Michael, chubby Michael, theyre in love...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ghoststoriesandothershit
Summary: half the comments on my last story were "why does it end there???" and the answer is that im lazy. but not so lazy that im not willing to write a new story w some sweet michael loving





	jeremy actually gets laid

Mentally, Michael has a list and it looks something like this-

Pros of dating Jeremy:

-Very cute

-Pretty eyes

-Michael loves him

-Likes to cuddle!

-Kisses over all of Michael's scars and doesn't flinch when he sees new ones

-Holds him when he has bad days, murmurs soft things into his ear until they're both crying

-Likes taking goofy selfies with stupid snapchat filters

-Michael gets to play the 'my boyfriend is better than yours' game with Rich instead of trying not to look jealous when he and Jake publicly snuggle

-matching bags!!!

-Jeremy has very soft hair that he likes to be petted, he even purrs when he's sleepy enough and it's SO cute.

-quadruple dates with the rest of the squad!

-that one time Michael successfully won him a stuffed animal at a fair and Jeremy crowed over it for weeks

-lots of sex

 

Cons of dating Jeremy;

-almost too much sex

-seriously, it's affecting his school grades

-but he's really bad at saying no

 

Wait, whoops, that sounded wrong. It's not that Michael doesn't like it- it's totally consensual! But that's the issue. Michael is fully aware he should be doing homework, fully aware his parents are expecting him home in twenty minutes but then Jeremy shifts in the seat and Michael is suddenly completely consumed with the knowledge that Jeremy is horny and trying not to bother Michael with it, and what the hell's he supposed to do with that? And actually, he's generally the one who escalates things, but it's totally not his fault, okay? If you're sitting in your boyfriends lap and you hear his breathing speed up, the only logical thing to do is grind down. Totally.

"You've still got that media essay," Jeremy reminds him, but his voice is a little deeper like it's caught in his throat.

"It's your fault for getting a boner while I'm sitting on you," Michael informs him regally.

Jeremy laughs like Michael's just snorted bright blue slushie all over Jenna (one time and he apologized) and slides his hands between Michael's thighs, rubbing at the warmth there. "I'm hard, like, 24/7, dude, just ignore it."

"I can't when I'm sitting on you!" Michael protests, but he's still moving, and he shifts his legs apart a little so Jeremy can stroke soft, teasing touches over his dick. "I, ah, I blame you. You're the instigator."

Jeremy laughs again, a little more breathless, and he leans over to mouth at Michael's neck. "That's no fair. You know everyone will take your word over mine."

Michael grins and tilts his head back, reaching a hand behind him to tug at Jeremy's hair because he knows he likes that. "Sounds like your problem, buddy."

Jeremy snickers into his neck and Michael shrieks in surprised laughter at the tickling over his skin. "Stop calling me casual friend words when we're fucking, Michael, oh my god!"

Michael twists around, resting his arms on Jeremy's shoulders and sinking his teeth into Jeremy's neck. "A, we're not fucking yet. B, no, never, I will never stop even when we're old men and the lingo has changed, C, casual friend words?"

Jeremy groans and runs his hands down Michael's sides. "Shut up. Don't call me slang names for 'friend' when we're about to fuck."

"About to fuck? And who says you're getting lucky?"

Jeremy grins up at him, soppy and so sweet and Michael can feel himself melt. "With a guy like you in my life, I'd say I'm lucky already."

Michael groans dramatically, but he's smiling too and he can feel his ears burning up in the shameless flattery. "Oh my god. How long have you been saving that one up for?"

"Came to me last night. Romantic, right?"

"I'll give you romantic," Michael grumbles, kissing Jeremy's nose and settling down in his lap, like they do when they're just snuggling, and Jeremy wraps his arms tight around Michael's hips and that's when Michael knows this is gonna last at least an hour and he'll be home late covered in love-bites and kisses and he can feel his heart flutter.

"Oh, please do," Jeremy teases, so Michael kisses him properly for the first time in roughly seven minutes, but it feels like longer, like he's just returned home from work and found Jeremy making dinner and was able to sink into it like he needs.

Thinking about their future is big and exciting and so, so, scary, so Michael ignores it and lets his eyes slip closed and his hips slow into a dirty grind until they're both panting.

They pull back and look in each others eyes, Jeremy breathless and blushing, his lips a little swollen and Michael can physically feel his heart flip.

"I love you," Jeremy murmurs.

And okay, Michael is now desperate to get his mouth on Jeremy's dick like he's desperate for candy after eating nothing but salty chips, so he shoves his homework off the stool in front of him, and squirms around until he's got Jeremy wriggling so he can lie against the couch. Michael kicks pillows out of the way and shifts back and then struggles with Jeremy's pants until-

Jeremy's hand is pushing his forehead back and Michael can't help but let out a slightly embarrassing sound of indignation because come on, his boyfriend's cock is _right there_ and Jeremy's pushing him away?

"What," Michael snaps, glaring up at Jeremy, who starts to laugh at what must be a particularly foul expression on Michael's face.

"You didn't tell me you loved me too," Jeremy pouts, but Michael can see him struggling to hold back more laughter.

"Jesus, do you want me to kiss it first too?"

"Yeah, actually."

Michael rolls his eyes but smiles, and Jeremy's given him enough wriggle room to move forward a press a kiss to the tip of his dick, flushed red now and making him smile even wider. "I love you, you big dork. You know."

"Yeah," Jeremy breathes, and he lets go and Michael immediately surges forward to lick a long hot stripe up his dick. "God, you're hot," is the next thing that comes out of his mouth, followed by a loud groan when Michael wraps his mouth around him. "Can I tell you how hot you are? Is that okay?"

Fuck. Michael doesn't really want to hear Jeremy talk, he more wants him unable to form words because he's so blown away by Michael's blowjob skills, but he asked so sweetly and it's an unrealistic goal anyway... He pulls off with a pop, shrugs. "I guess, sure," he says, before diving back down until he's close to gagging.

"God, your mouth, Michael," Jeremy says, sounding blissful and slightly strained. "I- ungh, I hate those slushies you always carry around, god, and you just- you put your mouth on them and you smirk, and they always make your lips bright red and it makes me so horny, Micah, you have no idea."

Michael does have an idea, because Jeremy does the same thing with pens in math class, but he hums out an affirmation and sucks on Jeremy teasingly rather than explaining this.

"Fuck, and your face- you're so goddamn cute, Michael." Michael's face must show his doubt because Jeremy bucks his hips up and grabs his hair until he moans and relaxes again. "Don't do that, you dumbass, you're so cute. You should see the way you look when you want me, like, you always try to pretend that you're not paying attention but you bite your lip and your eyes go all dark and fuck, Michael, whenever you look at me I swear you get more handsome, can you blame me for being turned on all the time?"

The last few times Michael tried this he choked, but still he breathes in and presses forward, and Jeremy's cock hits his throat but he swallows and relaxes into it like Christine tells them to open themselves up to make the sound deeper and whoa, now is really not the time to be thinking of play rehearsal but apparently it works because Michael slips down another couple inches, throat flexing around Jeremy's dick, until he's able to lean forward and nuzzle into Jeremy's hip.

Jeremy sounds like Michael fucking broke him, letting out these little grunts and gasps like he's the one struggling for air, but ever valiant, he manages to continue his tirade of telling Michael how attractive he allegedly is. "Haa," he begins eloquently, shoving his hips up when Michael pulls back to breathe. "Sorry, Micah, sorry," he then stutters, before letting out a huff of a fond laugh. "I love you so much," he says, and oh fuck, it always Michael's stomach melt when he speaks all sweetly like that, and he was still hoping he could blow Jeremy and then actually finish his homework but now- now he wants more, wants to wrap himself around Jeremy, cling to him tight, make sure he won't leave again, because as much as he says he loves Michael there's always that niggling doubt that he's not serious, that he'll realize he's worth so much more, could have anyone he wanted, anyone better.

Michael pulls off, and the way Jeremy's hips chase the heat of his mouth gives him a little bit of a power drive. "I want you to fuck me," he says, voice hoarse, and Jeremy groans, closes his eyes, arches his back, and Michael smirks.

"Michael," Jeremy moans, and Michael laughs, stripping off his pants and kicking away his boxers.

"You're the cute one," he hums, clambering over him until he's straddling Jeremy's hips and biting his lip as he grinds down again, just skin this time, and his face flushes because even though he knows Jeremy doesn't care, Jeremy's had sex with girls, and his dysphoria isn't that bad at the moment but it's just- embarrassing, being wet like that, especially when Jeremy hasn't touched him that much.

Jeremy, bless him, seems to sense Michael's flustering and sits up, tugs them closer until his back's against the couch arm and Michael's in his lap again. "You're the handsome one," he murmurs, butterfly kisses fluttering all up Michael's neck until he laughs, jerks his hips forward again. "You're so good and so handsome and I'm so, so lucky you're with me."

"I know," Michael whispers, the moment going soft around the edges, intimate. "It's not- that, I'm not feeling bad, it's just... I don't know. I'm horny."

"So am I," Jeremy laughs, pulling him closer. "So?"

"I'm," and he bites his lip and looks away because god it's degrading even if he's not dysphoric, he's sure he'd be embarrassed about this even if he was a girl. "Wet," he decides on eventually. It's quiet for a moment and his nerves get the best of him so he glances back to Jeremy, only to find him holding back laughter. "Oh, you fucking asshole," he hisses, even though he's not actually mad. "This is why my mama told me to never date cis boys."

"Sorry," Jeremy says, letting a giggle escape before quickly composing himself. "Just... you're cute."

"Who cares if I'm cute, I'm embarrassing!" Michael says, gently slapping Jeremy's chest.

Jeremy leans forward, nuzzling into Michael's neck and looking up at him with those soft eyes, sweet as a puppy, and says, "Michael, you know that the hormones make you horny."

"Well, yeah, so-"

"So it's fucking normal, Micah. I'm in no position to judge, anyway."

Michael buries his face in Jeremy's hair and lets out a shaky breath, rolling his hips down slowly and letting the pleasure settle hot and sticky in his stomach. "Yeah."

Jeremy hums in response. "To be honest, if we do fuck, I'm going to come in like, two seconds."

That coaxes a laugh out of Michael and he nips at Jeremy's ear playfully. "You're the worst."

"You love me anyway," Jeremy says, smiling bright and adoring and Michael smiles back, cheeks hurting a little.

"Yeah, I do," he says. "Touch me?"

"I'd love to," Jeremy says, and he sounds so sincere about it, slipping clever fingers between Michael's legs and brushing over his dick, small and swollen pink. "I love touching you."

"Wow, okay, sap," Michael laughs half-breathlessly, rocking into the touch and biting down on Jeremy's neck. 

Jeremy hums, gathering the wetness on his fingers and slipping them between his folds, just gently stroking up and down, soft and slow and so achingly good. "It's true," he says, almost absentmindedly. "You touch me so much, and I love it, I love how you can make me scream, but nothing's better than getting to watch you come."

"...Sap," Michael mumbles again, tucking his face back into Jeremy's hair and sighing out shakily. He's never very vocal, too shy, voice cracks too easily, bites his lip too hard for any sound to slip out. Jeremy just sits up and adjusts Michael's weight, still stroking him with those clever fingers making Michael draw blood when he bites down, and Michael's trying to keep his breathing steady but it keeps speeding up into these little, girly pants that make him flush even more. "I'm not gonna last long, either," he murmurs, voice low and quiet.

Jeremy, because he's good and so kind and so lovely, doesn't tease Michael about being on the edge just from a little play with his clit, but bucks his own hips up. "Ready when you are," he teases, and Michael huffs a laugh before reaching down to get a hand around him, and they rock like that for a bit, until Michael tugs at Jeremy's hair and Jeremy knows what he wants, leans up for a kiss and they sigh into each others mouths and when Michael comes it doesn't rush over him like a wave, it spills onto the sand and laps at his feet and he shakes with it.

Jeremy comes after Michael like he's been given permission, gasping out a " _fuck_ " and pulling Michael into a messy kiss, and it kind of sucks to be honest, Jeremy's breathing way too heavily and there's a lot of spit but Michael's just come and he loves Jeremy so much, and his heart turns into this light, floaty thing. He gentles the kiss and slows it down until it's good, and Jeremy's chest heaves against the palms of his hands and when the pull away, slow, Michael lets his eyes flutter open and smiles.

"I love you," he says. 

Jeremy, blinking and looking a little dazed, slides his hands up Michael's thighs. "I love you too, Micah."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys (esp my fellow trans men!!) enjoy this! haha im v shy about posting porn so i hope its okay.


End file.
